<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirrors Speak Louder Than Words by Shtwriter_yup_datsme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370780">Mirrors Speak Louder Than Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme'>Shtwriter_yup_datsme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Sam Winchester, Gabriel is a Novak (Supernatural), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Sam Winchester, M/M, Making Love, Mirror Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Supportive Gabriel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is insecure but his boyfriend isn't having any of that because Sam Winchester is not less than fuckin' perfect</p><p>(Inspired by Pink song 'Fuckin' Perfect')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirrors Speak Louder Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
When Gabriel woke up it was around 3 am in the morning and his boyfriend wasn't in bed but standing up by their long full body mirror</p><p>Gabriel huffed and dragged himself out of the bed walking over to Sam "Whatcha doing giganator?" He asked concealing a yawn</p><p>Sam ran his fingers over his stomach as he stared into the mirror "Just looking..at my body" He whispered "I'm trying to get comfortable with..this"</p><p>"..Sam we've been over this"</p><p>Sam shook his head but he didn't look back "I just don't see how you love this" Gabriel sighed defeatedly, he reached into the drawer and grabbed something though Sam couldn't see what</p><p>"Look into the mirror" He said, and Sam did "Do you trust me Sam?" Sam nodded almost immediately though he was a little scared and confused "Yeah..of course"</p><p>Gabriel put whatever he was holding in his mouth now holding it between his teeth and his hands roamed Sam's pliant body, he rolled the soft nub of Sam's nipple between his fingers and Sam let out small moan his eyes fluttering closed<em> "..Gabe" </em></p><p>Gabriel shook his head "Open your eyes Sammy" Came his muffled voice, Sam didn't really want to but he forced them half open to stare back into the mirror</p><p>Gabriel hooked his thumbs into Sam's boxers and pulled them down enough so that his half hard cock was free, Sam's eyes widened "I don't want to do this-"</p><p>"Sssh, baby it's okay just breathe..trust me"</p><p>So Sam did, Gabriel took what was in his mouth which was a condom packet and opened it, he threw away the wrapper and rolled the condom over Sam's cock</p><p>He wrapped a firm hand around Sam and pressed a kiss to his lower shoulder as he began to move his hand, both men watching the scene before them</p><p>Sam struggled to keep his eyes open with the growing pleasure but for Gabe he watched every second, Gabriel smiled softly, looking at Sam's beautiful face</p><p>Mesmerised at how he took his bottom lip between his teeth and how amazing the moans he was trying to keep in sounded "<em>This</em> is what I see" He whispered and began to speed up watching how Sam's face tightened</p><p>He ventured back to Sam's nipple and began to play with it again squeezing every so often to get that perfect pleasure pain ratio going</p><p>Sam stared into the mirror, he was slowly starting to understand how Gabriel saw him, but it was still hard to see the way his body reacted to just one man's touch- but he was also okay with giving it to Gabriel</p><p>"You close baby?" Gabriel asked softly and Sam grunted quietly with a nod, he was feeling his orgasam rise "Cum for me- <em>watch</em>"</p><p>In a matter of seconds Sam's body flexed and he was spilling into the condom, still staring into the mirror, watching his chest rise and fall- Gabriel's hand didn't stop until he had milked out all of Sam's orgasam</p><p>After a few seconds Gabe whispered "What do you think?- still think you're not stunning?- because that is what I see everytime we're intimate and hate how you don't see it too"</p><p>Sam spun around and kissed Gabriel hard, "Thank you" He whispered as a tear rolled down his face, "How'd I get so fucking lucky?" Gabriel smiled softly "Ditto"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>